Halloween Frights
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OCxBlackstar Dark Chrona's oc JJ goes to a Halloween party, which plainly sucked.. So she skipped and went to a circus thing


**(I don't own anything but the plot. Dark Chrona own her oc.)**

**. . . . . . .**

The icy blue redhead walked to the DWMA, which was filled with lights, music, and peoples' laughter. She noticed the pumpkins staring from their perches on each side of each step. As she reached the door to open it, she felt herself flying down the stairs.  
A boy had plowed through the door and directly into her. They toppled down the stairs and finally stopped at the last one. The boy lifted himself off her with a groan. "You okay dude?" He turned towards the girl as he asked. Then his face had a puzzled expression as he looked at her, head tilted.  
The girl's head reeled, but she nodded. "I'm fine." She stood up, without his helping hand, and rubbed her head a bit. She looked over at the boy, who still was staring. "Why are you staring at me like that? I'm still human."  
The boy laughed. "Oh yeah, I just realized you were a girl!" His spikey blue hair was gelled to look as if he stuck his finger in an outlet. "Anyways, you don't look in the least Halloweeny, it's a Halloween party after all."  
The girl shrugged. "I don't really have a costume-"  
The boy grinned. "Mhm, sure. Well, see ya around." He darted up the stairs. The girl raised a brow, seeing a group of girls (a range of hairstyles). The group of girls went over to her, one with ash-blonde hair announced herself as Maka.  
Maka looked the redhead over. "Pffts, you need a costume not those raggey clothes. Come along." She and the other girls: names of Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

"Blackstar get down from there." Soul, a red-eyed white-haired boy, told the spikey blue-haired boy, who hung from a curtain. Soul had this tux that pianist wears on.  
"Wait a minute Soul; she's going to be here." Blackstar said, but climbed down anyways as the door opened and let in a draft.  
A redhead icy blue-eyed girl stood there with a dress type thing, hair no longer in a ponytail, but down. Blackstar blinked, just as Soul snorted. "I thought you mistakened her for a boy, how could you do that?"  
Blackstar rolled his eyes. "She wasn't wearing a dress when I first saw her." Behind the girl Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki came in, most of them excited. They talked to the redhead, who shrugged and went to get some punch.  
The group of girls went over to Blackstar and Soul. "Who's she?" Kid came up and asked.  
Maka smiled. "Her name's JJ-"  
Soul cut her off. "I heard of a guy, named JJ who got his weapon a death scythe already, and isn't looking for a weapon just yet." He paused. "Blackstar, what do you think about it?" He looked around. "Blackstar?"  
Blackstar headed towards the crowd to JJ. "I'm the Great Blackstar, and you're JJ, right..?" He grinned at JJ, who nodded. "Lemme guess what you're trying to be.. Hm, a bride or a corpse bride?"  
JJ shrugged and gave a false tiny smile. "I guess."  
"Wanna go ditch this stupid Halloween party and go to a circus?" Blackstar asked, eyes making eye contact with JJ's. Before JJ could answer, he tugged her down the stairs.  
"What is he doing?" Soul asked and received a glare from Maka. She told him to just drop it and leave Blackstar alone. Soul sighed, leaning against the wall.

. . . . . .

Blackstar smirked as he sat and ate popcorn. "Prepare to be amazed, not as much as me amazing, but okay ish." He smoothed his hair back to normal.  
JJ nodded and watched people go on the high rope and balance until the other side. "Neat." She stated, eyes staring at the people, not sure if she should hope for them to fall or it to end faster. This circus wasn't all that great, and it seemed Blackstar agreed because he complained and said he could do waaayyyy better. JJ knew that he could; she could see the harness the roper used, pretending to almost fall and catch themselves.  
It was completely fake, utterly fake even a complete moron could see that. Still, people gasped and cheered. JJ sighed, leaning back. Suddenly the cheers roared louder and louder. Then Blackstar's voice echoed from above. "The Great Blackstar is here to enlighten his Godly presence! Yahoo!" He swung from ropes, up to the high stright one, and almost danced across it.  
JJ almost smiled, but didn't. Because, well a huge shattering explosion shook the tent. JJ held her breath. Smoke filled the tent and everyone screamed and ran. Except JJ, who searched for Blackstar. Her eyes teared from the smoke. "Blackstar!" She coughed. "Where.. are you?"  
She was calm, but slowly she started to worry. A hand grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the way as a smash sounded where she just was. JJ blinked. "Thanks Blackstar."  
Blackstar grinned at her, soot all over his face. "No problem Jay."  
For some odd reason, JJ warmed from her face to her toes. She looked at him. "Uh, Blackstar, your arm's bleeding."  
Blackstar sighed. "Oh it is. Not too bad though." He dropped her hand, glaring through the smoke as a keshin emerged. He leapt back just as JJ did the same. "Can you fight in that?"  
JJ took off the dress, her regular clothes underneath. "Now I can." She darted at the keshin and kicked it back a few feet.  
Blackstar glared as the keshin hit him to the ground. "Dang keshin, that's it your dead." He ran at the keshin just to get hit back to the ground. He flushed as he stood up and came face-to-face with JJ.  
JJ sighed, taking a step back. "Calm down and clear your head." She exhaled and darted at the keshin, kicking and punching it a few times until the keshin through her up in the air. Blackstar's eyes widened as JJ just spun in mid-air and landed a boot on the keshin's head. She did a back-flip off the keshin's back.  
The keshin growled, tearing its way towards Blackstar. Blackstar exhaled slowly and grinned. He ran at the keshin, really fast (Speed Star). He slid underneath the keshin and took its legs out from underneath it. It swayed then tipped over as JJ kicked real hard at its chest.  
It fell over onto a sword from one of someone's costume. It exploded. Turns out Blackstar put the sword, tip up. Blackstar grinned, arms crossed. "Nice job Jay."  
JJ got warm again as he kissed her forehead. She nodded. "Same to you." She paused, the keshin's soul wasn't there. "How peculiar, it's a robot." She knelt and examined it. "Someone was trying to inflict terror, and they'll mos likely come again-" Many explosions came from the town, all over.

It was happening. More keshin robots and maybe some regular..? Metal clanged, nope.


End file.
